Lighthearted Bells
by momo7902
Summary: It was only recently when he started to hear the bells. They reminded him of his childhood, and things he couldn't forget. The bells always made him curious but he could never come up with the right solution. These bells.  Not a Yaoi


_****__****_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters "L" or "Watari" or "Light" or anyone else you see, they belong to the show/manga "Death Note".**

******A/N: This little short is dedicated to Death Note Episode 25 "Silence". I was crying buckets of tears from that episode to episode 30. It was so sad(T.T). This is just an idea of what L might have been thinking when he heard the bells. It's my imagination of what I would have wanted him to think of when he heard the bells. Please Read and Review, it'd make me the happiest (soon to be) author in the world. When I become a famous author, I'll make sure to mention this website. I got the idea from another author so if it seems sort of familiar at the end of the story, I'll tell you the title of the other story. Enjoy!**********

**Summary: It wasn't until a few days ago when he started hearing the bells, when he began to feel sad, feel curious. He pondered on about what they were saying but couldn't come to a conclusion. And these bells made him think of his childhood, sad memories of his childhood, how unlucky he was. These bells brought him back to things he couldn't forget, things he wanted to forget. Things written permanently in his head. Rated T because I felt like it! :P**

_****__****_

_**Lighthearted Bells**_

* * *

It had started a week ago. Up in his room about three in the morning when he heard the noises. The clinging center of metal as it sharply collided with the outer shell of the bell. It's sound echoing throughout L's core. He didn't know what or who was doing it, all he knew was that he'd heard it a lot since that night.

Often times he'd look out the window to see if it was some stranger simply ringing a bell. But he was wrong. The sidewalks were vacant and it had begun raining ever so; the weather had changed as soon as he heard the bells. He'd walk around the building, only as the bells continued to ring, as if they were warning him of something, something he didn't know. L continued with his daily task of the investigation. Misa and Light had been cleared from suspicion.

Misa left immediately, yet Light lingered about the building like he was still under suspicion. Light didn't associate with Rem, the shinigami, or the rest of the detectives. Light would ask L questions and wander off places L couldn't keep track of. He didn't understand why he staid though, he could leave when ever he wanted, he could have left as soon as he was allowed to, yet he staid. _Was it the bells doing? _L would often ask himself.

He doubted it was the bell's doing, it was Light's stubbornness and his will-hearted mind that kept him there. Or, he was waiting for something to happen, to keep him entertained.

Then, when L was by himself, he'd think of his childhood. The bells rang, reminding him of the orphanage. How alone he was when he was back at Wammy's. He remembered how there was a giant bell on the tip of the Wammy Orphanage's roof. He'd often stare at it in marvel. How it'd ding every time the wind blew. It felt as if the bells were telling him stories, interesting stories. Though if he were to tell any one else in the Wammy house, they'd say he was speaking nonsense or he's a freak.

That was why he would keep the bell to himself, even to this day. He wouldn't even tell Watari what the bells had said to him. How the bells thought he was important, or the way they'd say he was unique. These words he had always wanted to hear from his parents back then, being as he never knew them. Being as he never had a chance to love them, to see them.

He never loved any one the way a normal child would love their parents, their crushes. He never developed those feelings, because he never had anyone to really share them to. He'd always been alone, but the bells would tell him it was OK. But, to be honest, he'd always been afraid of the bells. It was like a phenomenon, nothing could explain what he heard. So he never shared his feelings, what he'd heard, anything to do with the bells, or love.

...

That afternoon, the bells were especially loud. It was pouring rain outside, and he was by himself, once again. Though, he never had a problem with the solitude.

"Ryuzaki," he heard his alias name called. L turned and saw Watari standing before him. "What's wrong?" he asked him.

Not answering, L looked out the window as the rain loudly smacked the glass. "Did something happen?" Watari asked, taking a few steps forward. "You don't hear it?" L asked him. There was a long silence. "The bells have been ringing all day," he said. Watari looked down. "Do you mean the bells from the orphanage?" Guessing from the silence he was receiving from L, he knew it was both a yes and a no. L wasn't sure himself. "I understand, forgive me for asking." Watari walked out of the room and L walked out himself.

He noticed the harder the rain poured, the louder the bells got. So, L walked up to the roof and near the satellite where it was extremely loud. He looked up as the rain pounded against his face like heavy rocks. Childhood memories with his abuse of the other orphans already coming back, with the sound of bells so close to him. It actually felt like home.

Each rain droplet that landed to surface sounded like a bell, a different sounding one. Whether it was a different tone, or a different pitch. Each droplet, though, said something to him that was muffled with reality. His eyes were in a dazed wonder as he looked in awe and pondered of what the rain, what the bells were trying to tell him.

The more he staid out the more he could hear the words "Your in Danger". He just looked up at the gray clouds and thought.

Suddenly, he saw a moving figure at the corner of his eyes as he tilted his head. He saw Light standing near the entrance, wondering what he was doing up there. Light shouted something but L couldn't hear him as he put his hand to his ear. Light shouted it louder but he still couldn't hear what he was saying.

Light walked out into the rain. "What are you doing out here?" Light asked him. "The bells," L simply said. "The bells?" L nodded and continued looking up. "Yes, they've been especially loud lately. Maybe it's a church - a wedding," L listed. "I don't hear anything," Light exclaimed. "Really? They've been really-"

"Ryuzaki, there aren't any bells," Light interrupted. L looked at him sort of shocked as his eyes widened a little. He then looked down at his feet. "Oh, I'm sorry. Everything I say is just nonsense anyway," he said, not bothering to look up and listen anymore.

"Yes, that is true. You do speak _a lot _of nonsense. And if I were to listen to any of it then I might never hear the end of it," Light told him. "I see," L whispered. _I know now, that I could never connect to anyone about what lies in my heart..._

* * *

_Sorrow is so easy to express and yet so hard to tell _- Joni Mitchell

* * *

**The story I read that inspired me was from some story I think was called the Bells, you can find it in the section Watari and L. The quote is from Joni Mitchell. I was bored so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you check out Death Note episode 25 so you can get the connection I made. It was so sad. I'll be making other short stories along with long ones too. Happy Trails!**


End file.
